


[Podfic] The Thing Is by TSylvestris

by AxeMeAboutAxinomancy



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Case Fic, Developing Relationship, Drama, Humor, John puts up with a lot to say the least, M/M, Mycroft is constitutionally incapable of minding his own business, Nitroglycerine as an explosive, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Romance, Sherlock approaches a relationship about the way you'd expect, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy/pseuds/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic. The problem with living with Sherlock, John thought, was that you never, never, ever knew the significance of anything. Like your flatmate's nose buried in your hair. Whilst you're in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Thing Is by TSylvestris

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Thing Is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/499959) by [TSylvestris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSylvestris/pseuds/TSylvestris). 



 

It's an amazing story, by an author with phenomenal talent, who is also a really lovely person. :)

Runtime: 5:40. This time, the m4b file actually has chapter stops.

 

[Jinjurly Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/thing-is)

 

[Mediafire mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/dxw744tydsvr6ic/The_Thing_Is_-_by_TSylvestris.mp3) (195 MB)

[Mediafire m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?g9ly1e8ki0vtr9n) (188.25 MB)

 

[4shared mp3](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/3m5vADA-ce/The_Thing_Is_-_by_TSylvestris.html) (195 MB)

[4shared m4b](http://www.4shared.com/file/FLHA_dQNce/The_Thing_Is_-_by_TSylvestris.html) (188.25 MB)

 


End file.
